Technical Field
This disclosure relates to a data transfer control apparatus.
Related Art
To increase the speed of data communication or data processing between an information processing apparatus, such as a personal computer (PC) or an image forming apparatus, and a peripheral input/output (I/O) device connected to the information processing apparatus, a configuration that exchanges data via a first-in, first-out (FIFO) unit connected to a bus has been proposed in recent years. Further, to directly transfer data between a peripheral I/O device and a memory or between peripheral I/O devices without a central processing unit (CPU), a configuration including a master direct memory access controller (DMA controller or DMAC) for each functional module has also been proposed.
The peripheral I/O devices include, for example, a hard disc drive (HDD), a solid state drive (SSD), a universal serial bus (USB) memory, a secure digital (SD) memory card, and an expansion card connected to a peripheral component interconnect express (PCIe) interface. The data processing includes, for example, image processing, data compression, data decompression, data coding, and data decoding.